User blog:SkyrunnerM35/What weapons do you like and dislike?
Here, you guys tell me which weapons you like and which weapons you dislike. A little warning: Disliking the Striker may lead to a heated debate. And I should also expect many people to support the Hard Thorn. As for me: (this is taken right off of my user page) Favorite Weapons 1. RIA 20 Striker (DAT LITERAL FIREPOWER! Seriously though, this is THE finest gun to have ever been crafted. It's what you call a "jack of all trades, but master of none." That means it's well above average in every use, mobs, crowd control, HSTD but not the best in any one. However, this does make the Striker the best overall, as other weapons that ARE the best in each category, but suck in others. are great for trash mobs, but unless you have a Deadly 10 Ronson 45, it sucks for crowds and HSTD. Shotguns and LMGs are great for crowd control, but generally suck at HSTD and it's a waste of fletchettes if they don't HIT anything. The HIKS S300 is THE best at HSTD, but sucks for crowds and it's generally not worth spending one of its expensive bullets on a trash mob. So the Striker is not the best deal for trash mobs, it's not the most effective at crowds, and it doesn't have the highest DPS, but nevertheless, it's well above average in each category, making it the best in the game.) 2. CM 505 (Excellent DPS and epic clip size.) 3. Ronson 45 (DAT FIREPOWER!) 4. Hornet (Like a Sub-Light COM2 but is lighter and therefore better.) 5. Sub-Light COM2 (DAT NON-LITERAL FIREPOWER!) 6. Mixmaster (CM 505 combined with CM 451 Starburst. Epic.) 7. RIA 30 Strikeforce (Thermal shotgun. RED version + Deadly 10 deals 640 damage... PER FLETCHETTE.) 8. RIA T7 (Mini-Striker. Epic.) 9. CM Gigavolt (Shock effect allows you to hit several zombies at once.) 10. Trailblazer (Mini-Gigavolt. What's not to like?) Least Favorite Weapons 1. CM 451 Starburst (Please note that this is the Starburst BEFORE the buff. Pathetically weak and is made worse by the fact that I have to endlessly listen to one of my friends saying that this is the best in the game and that the Striker, Shockfield, T7, Mixmaster, and other good weapons are worse than the Z-2 LMP just 'cause I use them and he says that any weapon I like sucks with no evidence whatsoever. I feel the same with the HIKS S300 but that thing's simply too powerful for me to hate.) 2. Hard Thorn (Simply too weak.) 3. CM 401 Planet Stormer (Too little DPS considering the fact that the Striker appears at around this time and is far better. Also consumes ammunition too quickly.) 4. Phantom (Tiny clip size, way too small to sustain 18 rounds a second. Also too little damage. 70? Seriously?) 5. HVM 002 (Just like the Phantom, but weaker. But at least it has a higher clip size. That alone makes it better.) 6. CM 307 (Weak and uses up ammunition too quickly. Also the damage is too low. However can be pretty good with proper augments.) 7. Ronson 55 (WAY too much ammunition consumption. However I do like the ROF and it can be lethal if augmented properly.) 8. Ronson LBM (Too small of a clip size and too much weight.) 9. T-101 Feldhaubitz (Fires too slow and is too heavy although damage is pretty nice.) 10. RIA 7 (Too weak and kinda worthless, but Deadly, Overclocked, and Capacity 10 on a RED RIA 7 makes this thing pretty good.) Category:Blog posts